Swilling Gin
by Glorioski
Summary: The only thing Hawkeye had on his mind was Lucy, and nothing could ever change that. Rated for sex and language. THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER HAS BEEN ADDED! Read and Review, if you pity me.
1. Hangovers

OK, hi folks! This is my VERY first MASH fanfiction, so please be kind. No flames, if you please. Constructive criticism is welcomed. As of right now, this story is still in the making. Anywho, enjoy! The first few chapters are relatively short.

Reveille had been 4 hours ago.

Hawkeye Pierce had been dreaming of a gigantic lobster, doused in butter and lemon, the meat already removed from the shell. Unfortunately, he was woken by the sound of his head pounding. Cracking a lazy eye open, he was greeted by the piercing 9 AM sun shining through the "walls" of the Swamp. He rolled over, pressing his pillow over his exposed cheek to dull the beginnings of what was sure to be a beast of a hangover, and tried to fall back asleep. However the sun and headache had done their job, and he now found it virtually impossible to get another wink. Trapper was MIA from his bunk.

"Nurse Night. How could I forget?" he said to himself.

The two had devised a weekly get-away, usually occurring on Thursdays, their day off, and including the wining, and dining of any specific nurse. Now, as Hawkeye glanced at Trapper's empty cot, he was reminded of his lonely night in the Swamp, with Frank Burns mumbling in his sleep about stocks and bonds. Hawkeye had preferred a date with the still rather than soft personnel. The more he thought about it, the more he guessed that he had probably been a no-show for some pretty little thing.

He tried, in vain to rub the sleep and the throbbing out of his eyes, grabbed his towel, bathrobe, and Trapper's aviators, and headed for the showers.

"Morning, Hawkeye," came Radar's high-pitched salutation, as he walked beside the captain, nose buried in paperwork.

"Hi Radar, what's good?"

"How's that?

"Never mind. What's up?"

"Not much. The supply shipment came in, and they confused Penicillin for pencils."

"Terrific."

Hawkeye continued on his path to the showers, while Radar stormed over to the PX station.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck hangovers." He grumbled to himself.

More to come! Read and Review! 


	2. Arrival

Soooo...NO REVIEWS for the first chapter. Highly depressing. And yet, I write on, hoping to bring some joy to the readers' hearts. Here's the second chapter!!

"I think you'll find this to be your routine MASH unit. Busy, busy, busy."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

Major Lucy Fromme climbed gingerly out of the mud soaked jeep, and stepped into the compound.

"Corporal, where can I find the commanding officer?"

Radar, startled by the sudden inquiry, hastily saluted, "well, it's 10 o'clock...Colonel Blake just got off duty in Post Op, so you can probably find him in his tent."

"Where is that?"

"Straight ahead, third dump on the right."

His expression made her chuckle, "Thanks, Corporal. What's your name?"

"Walter. But everyone calls me Radar."

"Alright, thanks Radar! See ya around."

The Major knocked on Colonel Blake's door, "yo!" came the response from inside.

"Hello sir, I'm Major Fromme from the 8063rd. I'm here on a transfer."

"I'll be right with you Major, if you could hold on jeeeeuuuust a few seconds. I'm barely decent."

As she waited, she looked around the rather large compound. The sun, which had only been up for a couple hours, cast a warm, healthy glow over the surrounding area. It made the "dump" as Radar called it, slightly more tolerable. The camp was situated in a horseshoe shape, with the hospital to the left, the mess hall after that, a large tent in the middle with "SWAMP" spelt across the door in large red letters, the chief nurse's quarter's directly across from that, and the men's and women's showers diagonally facing her.

The door opened to the Colonel's quarters, and she saluted him, instantly getting an impression that he was as un-army as one could be without actually BEING in the army. He was about 6 feet, with a fisherman's hat sitting jauntily on his head, and wearing an University of Illinois sweatshirt.

"Welcome to the 4077th, Major."

"Thanks, Colonel. I've heard you run quite the tight ship around here."

"Well...it's just the gang. We DO have a...pretty good efficiency rating, however."

"Anything's better than the 8063rd. I was going out of my mind over there!"

"Do you have your orders?"

She extracted the papers from her right pocket and handed them to the Colonel, who, shielding his eyes from the sun, perused them carefully.

"I see! You'll be our assistant head nurse! Frankly, I don't see why. One head nurse is enough to deal with already. Especially when said head nurse is Major Houlihan."

"I assure you, Colonel, if it's the Houlihan I know from army school, we're going to complement each other wonderfully." Her smile got larger.

"Let me get you settled into your quarters. Luckily, the VIP tent was JUST de-loused this morning, so we'll set you up there until we get you some permanent residence...which could be long in coming."

Henry picked up the bags and escorted her over to the VIP tent.

"Thanks, Colonel. I appreciate it."

"No trouble at all, ma'am. We're awfully friendly, and rather un-military around here. Now, the showers are to your right, and the latrine's dead ahead."

"After the dusty travel, a shower, no matter how cold, seems mighty fine."

R&R PUHLEEEEEEAAASSEEE?????


	3. Eat Your Heart Out

"Holy Cow..." Hawkeye had peered out of the shower door just in time to notice the brand new set of legs that was walking across the compound in a towel. She was tall and brunette, and dying to see her up close, he grabbed his towel, donned the aviators to shield the harsh rays, and nonchalantly made his way behind the shower quarters.

Luckily, Radar was already reserving a spot at the hole in the back of the nurse's showers.

"Aww, too bad you missed it, Hawkeye. Nurse Able just saw a spider and was jumping around QUITE a lot."

"That is a shame, but my aching heart will be healed the MINUTE you tell me who the gorgeous brunette is who is going to walk through that door any second."

"Ohhh, the new one? That's Major Lucy Fromme. Transferred here from the 8063rd. She is a FOX. And nice, too!"

Radar's use of the word 'fox' was laughable, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah! She called me Radar already."

"Jeez, what is this world coming to-there she is!" Hawk's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Her eyes were deep blue, the color visible from the back of the tent. Her long dark hair hung in loose curls around her face. When she took her towel off, the both of them had to struggle to keep a level head.

"I didn't know they came out with a new model," Hawkeye mumbled. The curve of her body was so gently shaped, it made him salivate. And he was dying to see how soft that skin was under his fingertips, "I can't watch this anymore, or I'm going to be declared a disaster zone."

Hawkeye stood up, trying to calm his excitement, and left Radar to his fantasies, ran back into the men's showers, and slammed the door behind him.

"Look what the wind blew in," a voice spoke jovially.

Trapper John was shampooing his hair.

"How was your date last night?"

"Horrible. It only lasted 15 minutes."

"Oh, then I'm guessing the other 7 hours were wonderful.'

Trapper laughed.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost, Hawk."

"No, actually I just saw a nurse who makes Dish look like a pubescent teenager with pimples."

"...Whoa."

"Yeah, right? That's what I said. I'm sure Radar will have the full scoop on her. Although I plan to get it from her, uh, PERSONALLY."

"Before you go 'scooping' a poor, young, innocent nurse, let me see her first. I wanna see what all this hoopla is about."

"Be careful. She has you beat in the tight sweater department."


	4. My Tent or Yours?

Thanks to my one reviewer! Much appreciated! Some of the lines in this chapter are said in actual episodes of MASH. But, since I've cited them here, no plagiarizing! Yay!

Onwards.

The shower had refreshed her, and now, Major Fromme had just been informed that her regular shift was permanently set from 9 p.m. to 6 a.m. She sat down on her lumpy army cot, and sighed pleasantly, removing her towel, and putting on her bra and underwear. She carefully folded her dress uniform, and picked up the fresh pair of army fatigues that Radar had placed on the end of the bed. Opting to just wear the t-shirt and pants, she hung the jacket in her closet, and set to work unpacking, humming quietly to herself. She had just finished adorning her desk with pictures from home when a knock came at her door.

"Hmm..." she muttered, and unlocked the door. Before her stood two men, bearing flowers, a bottle of liquor, and nylons.

"Hello, Major. We'd like to welcome you to the 4077th."

"Please come in!" She smiled, opening the door wider, so the two rather tall gents could step inside.

"I'm Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce, but everyone calls me Hawkeye, and this is Trapper John McIntyre."

"Everyone calls ME Hawkeye, too."

"Haha, very funny." The darker haired one spat sarcastically.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Lucy." She shook their hands.

"Major, we come bearing gifts."

"Flowers! Where did you find flowers on an army base?"

"We imported them."

"Actually, we uprooted them from Frank's garden."

"And this was once gin, but now it's gin masquerading as wine."

Lucy, who had been suppressing laughter, giggled delightedly.

"That's very sweet of you both! Will I be seeing you around?"

"Oh yes, we live here."

"When is your shift?" Hawkeye asked, shooting her a glance.

"I go on at 9 p.m..."

"And finish at 6 a.m."

"Look at this, we're finishing each other's sentence's already," she joked, batting her eyelashes.

"Dammit!" Trapper exclaimed, "we'll be seeing very little of each other, I'm afraid...unless you ever feel like dropping by the Swamp." He raised his eyebrows.

"We'll be joined at the hip, however." Said Hawkeye, placing the nylons softly on her cot, "I have the same shift as you." He smiled big, and Lucy couldn't help but turn up the corners of her mouth.

"Be careful of him. He bites." Trapper smirked.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll guard myself carefully."

"Better get your beauty rest, darling, you're on duty in less than eleven hours."

"Yeah, and then you're OFF duty with the notorious Dr. Pierce, so you're in for a long night."

"Thanks for the welcome, Captains. Nice to have met you!" said Lucy, escorting them to the door, and watching them retreat across the compound. She closed the door, flopped down on her cot, stared at the daisies lying haphazardly on her desk and the nylons that were inches away from her feet.

"Wow."


	5. Old Friends

Time to intro some other characters. Yay!

Review, for crying out loud. I'm not desparate or anything.

Margaret was really sick of Frank.

"Margaret, if I ever lost you to another man, I'd stick my fingers in a chopper blade!"

"Frank, don't you have ANYTHING better to do than sit around here and tell me how you're going to injure yourself if you lose me?"

"What else could possibly be more fulfilling?"

Margaret pursed her lips, and looked away. "Shut up, Frank."

"I don't understand why you're so hostile to me today, darling. I even got you your favorite wartime magazine from the peddler man who comes around once in a while!"

"And how much was that, Frank? 20 whole CENTS, FRANK? And Hostile?! Who are you calling HOSTILE-"

But she was cut off in mid-yell by the knock that came at her door.

"WHO IS IT?"

"Major, if memory suits you, it's a Major Lucy Fromme out here!"

"LUCY! Frank, get the hell out of here."

"But Margaret, she'll see me leaving! She'll know about...US."

"OUT, Ferret Face!" Frank shot out the door, hastily saluted the Major, and jolted across the compound.

Lucy gave Margaret a sneaky little look, "and who was that, Ms. Margaret?"

"Oh, just Major Burns...How the hell are ya?" the women embraced each other warmly.

"Fine! Fancy seeing you here!"

"How'd you happen across the 4077th, honey?"

"I was at the 8063rd, which, let me tell you, is everything they warned us about in school, and word came that I was to be transferred here, so here I am!"

"Well, it's a relief that you are. I'm about to go out of my mind not having a single normal person to talk to."

"Everyone's so nice here! The Commanding Officer-"

"Doesn't know how to tie his shoelaces, but go on."

"He's a sweet guy though, and I just met Hawkeye and Trapper...who are so decent."

"Look out for them, Lucy Goosy, they've usually got two things on the brain: booze and sex. When they're in the OR, it's PATIENTS, booze, and sex."

Lucy chuckled, "I guess I should be wary of Pierce, then. We have the same shift."

"You're safer behind enemy lines."

They shared a laugh, and spent a good two hours catching up before Margaret decided to show Lucy around the O.R.

"Since you're new here, and you're shift starts in...what, 8 hours, I figured I'd show you the basic ropes, and where everything is."

"Yeah, sounds good. I was planning on eating then sleeping a little."

"If you eat the food, you may never wake up. You may want to wait til you're shift break. Anyway..." began Margaret as she escorted Lucy across the compound and into the door which read "POST OP" in big letters.

"This is the patient ward. Under here is where we keep all the gauze. That door over there leads to our makeshift lab – if a doctor needs an I.V. or saline...anything like that, over there is where you'll get it." The two walked into the lab, and through the door to the left, "here is the Pre-Op ward. Normally, once triage has been done on the buses, the doctors will have another look around in here to further prioritize the patients, and right through here is where you'll scrub up. Masks, and the rest of your scrubs can be found behind the curtain over there...aaaaaand finally! Here's the O.R. Quiet for once. We keep the instruments over here on the trays. You won't be in charge of sponge count: we usually save that for the girls who've yet to experience meatball surgery. I try to put the fastest nurses with the best doctors, obviously."

"It's so organized here compared to my other outfit."

"Don't say that til you've seen the deluge."


	6. Chit Chat

"I'm bored." Hawkeye yawned, squatting down next to Lucy, who was seated at the desk, and leaned into his palm, "let's do something."

"What should we do?"

"...One thing you will learn is that you should never leave that decision up to me."

"OK, then how 'bout this. You run around the POST OP ward really fast, with a bed pan on each hand, bang them together, and announce baseball scores from back home."

"Remind me to never put you in charge of the ideas."

"I don't think we're very good at curing boredom."

She stretched out in her chair, leaning back and stretching, before announcing, mid-yawn, "you should probably take a look at bed 6. His breathing was irregular so I scheduled a check-up on him once every half hour. That could be fun."

Hawkeye looked at her, "thrilling! Wanna go to the supply closet and compare dog tags instead?"

She gave him a demure look, before shoving the chart in his hands and pushing his elbow off the desk. Hawkeye smirked as he meandered over to the patient.

"Our break's coming up soon. Frank and Ginger will relieve us for a full hour. I just feel bad for the patients," he stated from the soldier's cot, checking his pulse and recording a number on the chart.

"Is the mess tent still open?"

"Unfortunately."

"Good. I could use a cup of coffee."

"I would never wish that on a dear friend."

Just then, the post op door banged open, and Frank stormed in.

"Hi, Frank."

"HMPH."

Hawkeye turned to Lucy and rolled his eyes comically, "look, whatever. Just keep checking up on bed 6. He has abnormal breathing and pulse rate. Might be a lousy anestamosis."

He grabbed Lucy by the arm and led her outside.

"If I don't get more than 50 yards away from Frank Burns from the first time I come into contact with him, I spontaneously combust. It's in my contract."

She laughed, trying to keep up with Hawkeye's fast stride.

They sipped the thick coffee with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Wow. You were right. I can feel it oozing down my throat."

"When you describe it like that, it almost sounds sexy."

"Why does everyone call you Hawkeye?" Lucy asked.

"Awwww you picked the generic question!"

"Well, while you answer that, I'll think up something really original."

"You've read Last of the Mohicans, right? Hawkeye's that character."

"What character?"

"He's the character that uh...oh jeez."

"Do you even REMEMBER the book?" she smirked, raising an eyebrow over the rim of her coffee cup.

He smirked back in a similar way, the two of them reveling in the silence.

"OK, I have a better question." She mused, teasing the top of her cup with her delicate fingers. Hawkeye was intrigued, "are you undressing me with your eyes?"

Hawkeye, not expecting this question, tried his best to recover, "that's a very loaded question, Major."

"Well, I'm expecting a loaded answer."

"How about we save undressing for later?"

"Is that a dodge or a proposition?"

"Whatever you want it to be, really."

"Fine then. What's your perfect formula for the driest martini?"

Hawk was noticeably relieved that Lucy had decided to leave the question unanswered. He wasn't sure if he would have said no, or sprung across the table and tackled her to the floor in a sex-crazed fit of testosterone.

"Well, I think it has something to do with staring at a picture of the inventor of vermouth while downing gin continuously."

Clever, clever. Me and a friend once concocted a spray bottle...tiny little thing...that was filled with vermouth. We'd spray it into the gin. But it sounds like your recipe is a dustbowl!"

"You should come over to the Swamp sometime. I could mix you some quality alcoholic beverages."

"Is this the part where you invite me upstairs to look at your etchings?"

"Why do you presume that all I care about it sex?"

"I was given a warning by Houlihan. She said something about it being one of your main thoughts."

"And what do you think?"

"I think you're deprived, petrified, and lonely."

Hawkeye's smile dimmed considerably.

"Wow, Major."

Lucy felt awful. She hadn't meant to say what had just fallen from her tongue. There was an awkward, stunned silence.

"...Hawkeye... I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Tell the truth." He finished her sentence, suddenly becoming very interested in his coffee mug, "gosh Lucy, I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"I tend to get into trouble for saying what's on my mind. Call it a character flaw."

"No, no. You pegged it. I AM deprived, petrified and lonely. Up until now I was trying not to think about it."

"You don't have to. Ben, I'm sorry."

"No one calls me Ben."

She felt sheepish once again. Her cheeks flushed deep red, "I'm sorry."

He couldn't help but smile at her embarrassment, "no, it's OK. I like it when you say it." She smiled shyly, picking at a knot in the crudely made wooden table.

"Hey," he said softly, "look at me."

She raised her eyes to meet his, "it's OK. Don't feel so bad about telling the truth. Everyone around her is so bent on impressing everyone else, it's refreshing to get a correct picture for once. We made three little words into way too big of a deal."

They spent the remainder of that hour talking about slightly more superficial topics, laughing and joking amicably. However, something was still gnawing at Lucy. She wanted to crawl inside Hawkeye and see what he was thinking. But, she reasoned with herself, that would come at a much later time.


	7. Dancing to a Tuneless Song

Trapper was thirsty, and the still was dry from not having surgeons around to put the fixings in it. He threw on his best Hawaiian shirt, threw his golf club over his shoulder, and began walking the short distance to the O club.

"Hey Miss Sunshine!" he called to Lucy who was not far ahead. She was wearing a little black number that drove Trapper onto Cloud 9, "where you headed?"

"To the Officer's Club, good sir. Would you care to escort me?"

"WOULD I? My arm has never been so privileged!" He flashed his famous grin, and she returned it, as she daintily took the arm that was offered her.

"I assume you have tonight off as well?"

"Yep! Tuesdays and Thursdays are my off days. Hawk has Wednesdays and Thursdays. You?"

"Tuesdays and Fridays. Weird scheduling, huh?"

"Leave it to the army."

"Last time I did that, I ended up in Korea."

The two laughed, and were already at the door to the officer's club. Trapper opened the door for her, and she stepped in. She had never been here before, and was pleasantly surprised at how quaint and homey it was. She saw Margaret in the corner with the same Major who had hastily left her tent upon Lucy's arrival.

Aside

"There she is." Frank muttered.

"Frank, stop it. She's one of my best friends!"

"Well, I'm just worried about how much time she spends around those two. She's very unlike you Margaret."

"That's what makes us such good friends, Frank! Lucy, however, is NO LESS DISCIPLINED than I am! I can't believe you'd insinuate that she's-"

"I'm not insinuating anything, Margaret. It's just when one sees a beautiful girl around with two guys all the time-"

"There you go again!"

End Aside

Lucy and Trapper stepped up to the bar.

"What are you having, dearest?" Trap asked her.

"What else?"

"That's my girl!" he laughed, then said to Kwong, "Two double martinis please, as dry as you can make 'em."

"So, why don't I ever see you, Trapper?" Lucy smiled, twirling her long hair between her fingers, and smiled at him cutely. "Are you avoiding me?"

"I figured that Dr. Pierce is keeping you plenty busy."

Lucy, who had just received her drink, and quickly eliminated the olive, looked up into his eyes quickly, "Hawkeye?"

Trapper was taken aback by the look in her eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it. One way or another, he wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Yeah...Hawkeye. Keeping you busy?"

Lucy regained her previous demeanor, and sipped her drink, "He fascinates me. I just see a lot of him because we're always on duty together."

Something within Trapper stirred viciously. He watched her like a hawk, and took in every detail of her: the way she crossed her legs, held her pinky finger, drank, played with her hair. He let the feeling he felt stew in his stomach for a little while before realizing he was jealous of Hawkeye for having this goddess around all the time.

"Kwong? Keep 'em comin', will ya?"

"You plan on getting bombed, Captain?" Lucy commented, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Only until we can't stand up any more."

"I'll drink to that!" The two clinked their glasses together, and downed the remaining liquor. "Excuse me a minute. I see Margaret, and wanna say hi to her."

She stepped away from the bar and moved to the corner where Margaret was sitting with Frank.

"Hello darling!" She heralded Margaret.

Margaret stood up and hugged Lucy tightly, "This isn't a regulation dress is it, hun?"

"No. Do you think the army would have this much style?"

The two laughed. Frank cleared his throat.

"Oh. Major Fromme, this is Major Burns. My associate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Major." The two saluted, then shook hands.

"Please...Frank." He stated, plastering a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"Frank." Lucy giggled, then turned to Margaret, pulling her away a little "Trapper and I are having drinks at the bar. Care to join us?"

"We're discussing some issues for the morning report, unfortunately." Margaret said.

"Oh, is that what you kids call it nowadays?" she winked. Margaret couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I hafta say, having McIntyre as a date is enviable," Margaret whispered.

The two shared a small laugh, "Well I should get back to the man so he doesn't have to drink alone. See you soon?"

"Of course! I live here, remember?"

Lucy made her way back to the bar, noticing that her second drink had arrived.

"You gotta catch up. I've already had 2."

"Wait...2 MORE or 2 counting the one you had with me?"

"Two more."

"Jeez. I DO need to catch up!"

An hour later, the place was almost deserted, with the exception of Trapper and Lucy, who were slow dancing to no music.

"Ya know...I'm really drunk." She said, before collapsing her head on Trapper's shoulder.

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm unfit to drive. We're gonna have to get a cab."

They giggled hysterically, swaying dangerously.

"Guys, you'll have to clear out soon. I gotta shut down the place!"

"We will Igor. Don't worry. You'll get your paycheck!" Trapper yelled.

"Wha-wait. What does that mean?" Lucy pouted, scratching her head.

"Does it matter?

"...nah, not really."

They laughed again, and resumed their dance to a tuneless song.

From her place on his shoulder, Lucy looked up at Trapper with her big blue eyes, "Hey Trapper, I'm tired. I think I should go home."

"Can I tell you something first?"

"Anything."

Trapper bent down slowly and touched his lips to hers, for only a couple seconds.

"Wait...did you just say something?"

"Why?"

She smiled devilishly, "say it a little louder this time."

He kissed her again, grabbing her face in his hands. She pressed her body against his, and circled her arms around the nape of his neck. Slowly, he began to prod his tongue against her lips, and she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, and pulling herself to him as much as she could.

"Let's get out of here."

They ran to the door, and out into the cool night air, hand in hand. It was only a short distance to the Swamp, and soon they were caught up in another embrace, now safely behind the walls of the tent.

"Where's Frank?" Lucy panted, as Trapper ravaged her neck.

"With Hot Lips."

"Oh...Margaret." She stifled a laugh as Trapper softly nipped at her delicate skin. He pulled away one of the straps of her dress to gain access to her shoulder, sending a trail of kisses down it.

Lucy grabbed him by his belt loops, shoving her pelvis to his. She grinned at the feeling of his desire, throwing her head back, and reveling in the dizzying feeling of the alcohol coupled with the raw and carnal craving of sex. Trapper took advantage of her current stance, and kissed down her throat, and down to her cleavage. He sat her down on his cot, and removed his shirt. Lucy laid back on the cot, her eyes widening at his glorious torso. He knelt down on the cot, reaching behind her and finding the zipper of her dress. She stood up, and let the material pool around her feet. He sat on the edge of the cot, watching her, his hardness becoming more and more prominent with every piece of clothing she removed. Finally, she stood before him wearing only her silk panties. She slowly straddled him, kissing him hard. His hands reached up to her breasts, and he softly caressed her nipples. One of his hands slid down her flat stomach, and tenderly brushed her womanhood through her panties, the area damp with her want. She moaned loudly into his mouth, pulling away to breath heavily:

"Trapper...please..."

"I know, babydoll. Only a few more minutes."

She moaned again, softer this time, as he slowly began to stroke the area, releasing her breast and using the now free hand to pull down her panties. The last item of her clothing removed, she pushed him down on the cot, grabbing at his belt buckle. Within seconds, she had his pants and shorts around his ankles. He kicked the evasive material off his legs, and flipped her over so he was lying on top of her.

She spread her legs so he could position himself between them. Running her hand over the small of his back, she arched toward him, aching to have him inside her. He reached around her to grab her back, and pulled her close to him, sliding himself into her tight entrance.

A low, primal groan escaped from her lips.

"Oh God, Lucy..." he breathed, kissing her neck delicately. She twisted his hair between her fingers, pulling his face to hers, touching her lips to his.

He slowly began to move within her. He started out slow and even, with every thrust eliciting a sharp intake from both of them. She raked her fingers down the defined muscles of his chest, relishing in the feeling. Upon this stimulus from Lucy, Trapper began to move faster, aching to reach orgasm, and slipped a finger between their bodies, rubbing her clitoris vigorously.

This made her emit a short, soft scream of happiness, and she moved against him with more speed. She felt herself on the brink of release.

"Trapper...I'm gonna-I'm gonna..."

"Me too." He whispered, no longer caring about the sounds they made carrying outside the tent.

She emanated several exclamations of pleasure before her orgasm arrived; white light flashed before her face, and unable to hold back, she moaned loudly, Trapper! Trapper!", and moved violently against him. He held her gently, and continued his movements until she felt his explosion within him.

"Lucy! Oh, God...yeah..." he groaned deeply, frantically pumping in and out of her, while the last of his seed shot into her in hot streams. She panted, wiping the sweat from her brow, collapsing under him as his actions slowed, then finally ceased as he grew soft within her.

"Wow..." she murmured, lightly stroking his curly hair, and making patterns on his back. He pulled out of her, and slumped next to her on the cot, encircling her in his arms. He nuzzled her hair.

"I'm just glad I got you before Hawkeye did."

"Yes...I can see you did." A voice spoke harshly from the doorway.

The two snapped their heads towards the entrance. There stood Hawkeye in bloody scrubs and with fire in his eyes.

"I'll be going now." He muttered angrily, turning tail and striding out of the tent.

"Wait, Hawkeye!" Lucy yelled after him.

"Save it." He spat back, continuing in the direction of Henry's tent.


	8. Aftermath

"Lucy...what-what's the matter?"

Margaret was exceedingly puzzled as she pulled her robe on over her nightie. Lucy stood before her with mussed hair, a bruised neck, and with barely any clothing on. There were tears in her eyes.

"I need my best friend." She whimpered pathetically. Margaret's heart immediately melted, and she held the door open for her shivering girl. Lucy meekly walked in, and without a word, curled up in a ball on the cot. Margaret sat down at the head of the bed, gently rubbing her shoulder, offering as much comfort as possible. The troubled girl slowly molded against Margaret, and the two hugged deeply, Lucy making herself as small as possible in the arms of her friend.

Margaret, feeling hot tears on her shoulder, softly stroked Lucy's tangled hair, and held her tight. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm here for anything you need." She murmured comfortingly in Lucy's ear.

Lucy sat up on the cot, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "Margaret, I did something terrible. Just terrible."

"Honey, we all make mistakes. You're only human."

"No, no no no no! I screwed up big time," she choked out behind her tears, resting her elbows on her knees, and throwing her head in her hands.

"If you need to get it out, get it out."

"Well, I got really drunk...and Trapper and I had sex."

"OK. Is that all?"

Lucy looked at Margaret, her face crumpled again, and she let herself fall into Margaret, who offered her the same comfort she had earlier.

"It was that bad?" Margaret kidded softly, trying to muffle whatever Lucy was feeling at the moment.

"No, it was great..." came the quiet response, as the girl righted herself again. She twisted her toes nervously.

"Why are you upset? I know you. You're not some bewildered school girl."

"I hurt him. I hurt him so bad! I-...Margaret, I didn't want him like that. And I hurt him!"

Margaret, noticing that Lucy was babbling, tried to clarify: "You hurt Trapper? Physically? Emotionally?"

"Noooo, no! Hawkeye walked in on us right after we finished." This statement, which obviously made her recall that awful moment, made Lucy shed a few extra tears, "and...he was so angry. Trapper had said, "I'm glad I got you before Hawkeye did." And he heard him, Mags! He HEARD Trapper say that!"

"I don't understand. Why do you care what Hawkeye thinks?"

Lucy fell silent, with her hands folded, and her toes still fidgeting nervously.

"What I was trying to say, is that I never planned on this happening. I didn't want Trapper like this, and...I've misled them both. Mags, I-it's so hard. I think that I love Hawkeye."

Margaret eyes became the size of dinner plates. Lucy, who's gaze hadn't left the floor, looked up to face her.

"Are you sure? You've barely known him a week, and-"

"I know! It's crazy! It WAS crazy. But now I've gone and ruined any chance I ever had with him. He was so angry with me."

"Why do you think you love him?" Margaret questioned her, as she went to her footlocker and pulled out an extra robe for Lucy, who looked like she was freezing to death. She couldn't help feeling that Lucy was falling into the same trap that all the other girls fell into.

"It's this feeling that's so hard to pinpoint...this is so cheesy, but I guess it's when I realized that I was breathing in time with the breaths that he drew when he took a nap during his shift a couple days ago. I just watched him, Margaret. He's so different when he sleeps. Docile. I'm just so afraid I've lost him. Completely lost him. I don't see this being mended. I slept with his BEST FRIEND! What have I done?"

"Listen to me, dear. I know Hawkeye and Trapper like nobody's business. This has happened before."

"You should have seen his eyes. I've never seen anger like that. And I've stared the enemy in the face before."

"Well. Don't worry about it right now. You need some sleep. It's three in the morning. What have you been doing since...?"

"I've been looking around, checking to see if he went back on his shift. Henry was covering for him when I went in. I couldn't find him anywhere. Paced around in my tent a little while. Screamed into my pillow."

"You wanna sleep here tonight? I've got an extra cot stashed in her somewhere."

Lucy smiled slowly, "Well, the last sleepover we had WAS over 10 years ago. I say we amend that."

The two grasped hands, and Lucy let her smile bloom larger for the first time that evening.

"How are you doing now? Feeling any improvement?" Margaret asked her genuinely.

"I've been better." Lucy responded, "I've been a lot better."

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! INCOMING WOUNDED! ALL SHIFTS TO THE COMPOUND ON THE DOUBLE!" came the announcement over the loudspeaker.

The two nurses looked at each other, sighed heavily, and headed towards the door.

"I'm prepared for the worst day of my life." Lucy mumbled under her breath, pushing the door open and huddling against herself in the cool night air, trying to brush the tangles out of her hair.


	9. The Deluge

It was the longest stretch of wounded they had seen in a long time. Margaret lovingly assigned Lucy to Henry, in the hopes of calming her down until she could work side by side with one of the boys again. In the O.R., it was silent for the first time in a long time. All that was heard was the sound of frantic surgeons requesting instruments from their nurses.

At table four, Hawkeye worked quickly to save a kid's one remaining kidney. His mind wasn't on his work, and he had to be spotted by Henry a number of times.

"Hawk...you should take a break."

"I'm OK Henry. Let me finish."

"Pierce, you aren't here right now. You're somewhere else. Let me take over."

For once, Hawkeye's protests ended there, and he slowly stripped off his gloves and stumbled through the curtains and doorway that lead to the scrub room. He turned the water on as hot as it would go, and dunked his entire face under the stream, recoiling at the heat slightly. He let his tears flow freely for a few seconds as he let his head soak. As quickly as he turned on the spigot and the tears, he turned them both off, toweled off his head and hands, grabbed his coat and headed to the mess tent to grab a cup of coffee.

He got in line behind Ginger, grabbed a white cup, and blew the dust out of the bottom of it. He quickly filled his cup, and sat in the farthest corner of the mess tent.

For the first time during this entire war, Hawkeye found himself with no one to talk to. He had always had Trapper. He held the lukewarm coffee in his mouth for a few seconds, before swallowing it in a disgusted gulp. Everyone else was in surgery, and he could no longer talk to the nurses. He no longer was interested in constantly chatting them up. They all seemed like idiots compared to Lucy...

Lucy.

What the fuck.

He buried his head in his hands just thinking about her. He'd never forget what he had seen. Trapper. Lucy. Tangled together. Naked. Smiling.

He took another gulp of coffee. He couldn't face either one of them for a while. He had lost his faith in his best friend.

The son of a bitch knew. He knew that Hawkeye had wanted her. Had been wooed over her first. And still, he bedded her right under his nose.

Finding that it was virtually impossible to dwell on the subject any longer than he had already, he downed the rest of his coffee, wiped his nose on his sleeve, and stood up from the wooden table.

Lucy came through the doors of the mess tent.

The two paused momentarily in the doorway of the mess tent, unable to look away from each other.

"Hi." She whispered.

He stared at her coldly.

"The coffee sucks." He muttered before roughly opening the door to the mess tent and slamming it behind him as he exited, leaving Lucy standing with a small group of nurses looking at her quizzically.

The deluge dwindled after Hawkeye's break, until the 4077th found themselves working on the last patient.

"OK gang, time to hit the sack again." Henry said, "Lord knows y'all deserve it."

"I'm gonna sink to the bottom of a martini," Trapper commented as he and Hawkeye exited the Post-Op.

"Yeah. And don't you have nurses to fuck?" Hawkeye spat at him, striding quickly ahead of Trapper, grabbing his pad and paper, and continuing in the direction of the motor pool, "don't wait up for me. Heaven knows you'll enjoy yourself."

"Hawk!" Trapper yelled after him, but he was already gone and starting up a jeep.

The dark-haired man sped away in the direction of the Korean hills. Trapper threw his head up in the air, stretching his arms out and placing them behind his head.

Lucy, wearing an oversized army jacket, scrubs, and her hair in a pony tail, walked up beside him.

"Tough day?" she mumbled.

Trapper looked down at her, and embraced her in a bear hug.

"Lucy. We gotta talk."

"Let's go get a cup of coffee." She spoke against him.


	10. The Wrong Idea

Lucy sat on Hawkeye's bed, holding his pillow close to her face, inhaling his scent. Trapper sat opposite her on his cot, holding a mug in one hand, and a coffee pot in the other. 

"That was rough today." She whispered.

"Yeah. It didn't help that I had the hangover to beat all hangovers."

"Oh, you clearly haven't learned the water trick," she said, unable to hide her smile. He smiled back, and they sat in silence for a few seconds as Trapper sipped the last of his coffee, and poured himself another.

"Listen, Trapper-"

"I know, Lucy. I know." He placed both the items in his hands on top of the Swamp's makeshift stove, and looked at her intently, with his elbows on his knees, and an expression on his face that could only be described as "Trapper's Serious Face."

She couldn't help the mist that gathered before her eyes as she tried to maintain her current emotion. 

"I didn't mean for that to happen. It was all so quick, and-and...I don't REGRET it. Not in the slightest, but I mean, you're one of my best friends here. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Listen to me, kiddo. We got drunk, and we were two very needy people at the moment. But I don't think that's the big issue here. It's-"

"Hawkeye." She cut him off, and he nodded slowly. 

"Yup."

Trapper ran his hand through his hair in frustration, not being able to shake off the feeling of guilt. He had meant what he said about being glad that he had "gotten" Lucy before his buddy. But nothing in the world could erase that look in Hawkeye's face when he had seen them together. 

"There's something I gotta say, and it may seem a little crude, but I meant it when I said I was glad that I had "beaten Hawkeye to the chase." However, that look..."

"Yeah. I know. Trapper, I hope I didn't mislead you by last night."

"No. No. I know you're into Hawkeye. I have eyes, you know."

Lucy fell silent again, and resorted to hugging Hawk's pillow again. It smelled of stale alcohol and soap. 

"And you're not angry?"

"Well, what's there to be angry about? You don't belong to anyone. It just happened that two guys are really into you, and you like one more than the other." His face fell, and he looked outside. Lucy adjusted herself into a crosslegged position on the cot, and looked at him.

"Trapper, I hope this doesn't change the friendship we have."

With effort, he looked up into her eyes, "this changes nothing. I'm happy to call you my friend, honey."

Lucy smiled sweetly, and placed Hawkeye's pillow back where it was originally.

"I should go get some sleep and shower. And wait for Hawkeye to get back."

"Yeah...that'll be something."

She got up, gave Trapper a hug, and exited the Swamp. She moseyed over to the V.I.P. tent, and flopped down on her cot. 

"What's happened to me?" she mused out loud. Delicately, she touched the marks that Trapper had left on her collarbone and neck, so deep she could feel the teeth marks. Misgivings clouded her mind. She wasn't sure if she had conveyed what she wanted to Trapper. And it bothered her that he still stood by the "getting her before Hawkeye" mantra.

Slowly, she rose from her cot, removed her coat, and pulled off her scrubs. She stood naked in the tent, and glanced over at the small pile of her clothes that she had deposited at the end of her bed: the black dress, heels, stockings, bra...

She examined herself. She had bruises all along her thighs, and some on the small of her back. Her insides hurt. Her feet hurt from standing on them for the past 8 hours. However, she was starting to feel a little better about herself. Forgetting about the shower, she moved to her closet, and took out a silken nightie and panties, slipped into them, and crawled achingly into bed.

"And now I wait." She murmured as she was quickly overtaken by sleep.


	11. Author's Note!

To my darling reviewers-

Thank you all so much for responding so positively to this story! I appreciate the reviews, and have taken a lot of what you have said to heart. I understand everyone is achin' for some Hawkeye on Lucy...trust me, I'm excited to write that chapter! But I need to really develop the atmosphere before I can even think of having them sleep together. No worries, though. "That" should be up within the next couple chapters. 

Once again, thanks so much for reviewing!

Best,

Glorioski


	12. AWOL

"Dammit, Hawkeye! Where the hell were you? We thought you'd gone AWOL on us!" Henry was pissed off. He paced around his office frantically, while Hawkeye sat nonchalantly in a chair, his feet up on the desk. 

"Henry, calm down. I'm here now, am I not?"

"Are you not?"

Henry sat down behind his desk, and looked at Hawkeye angrily, who had a notebook full of paper in his hands. Henry, trying to calm his nerves at the possibility of ICorps hearing about this, inquired as to what it was.

"What's that you got there?"

"This is what I wanted to see you about, remember?"

Henry nodded, although he never recalled Hawkeye wanting to see him. For all his knowledge, he thought HE had called for Hawkeye, not visa-versa. 

"Well," the younger of the two continued, "I've made a complete list of all the supplies in the O.R. and there's some stuff we badly need."

Henry watched Hawkeye ruffle through the papers manically. On these "inventory" lists, he saw various scribbles that included, but were not limited to, tic-tac-toe, Hangman, and self-made crossword puzzles. He also saw an incredibly detailed drawing of the Swamp on the back of one of the papers. 

"Also," Hawkeye continued, "I've made a list of everyone who lives here, their address, and how old I think they are."

"Hawk. Calm down."

"Hmm?"

"...Are you, uh-trying to take your mind off of something?"

There was a long pause, during which the two doctors stared at each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Pierce, these things are completely useless. You're babbling nonsense at me."

"Well, Henry, nobody would be able to recognize that like you."

"I'm not blind, you know."

Hawkeye sat back in his chair again, threw the notebook on Henry's desk, and covered his face with his hands. 

"I think I'm falling apart Henry. I don't know how it all happened, but..."

"I'm guessing Major Fromme was the straw that broke the camel's back."

There was another pause.

"Dad, I'm not so sure I should be discussing this with you."

Henry, realizing that he wasn't going to get much out of Hawkeye, walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"How 'bout a belt?"

"Just one for the road."

The two downed a shot of whiskey each, then Hawkeye rose up and gathered his notebook in his hands. 

"I should get back to Post-Op. Lotta sick people." He said, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Hang in there, Hawk. And if you ever need to talk..."

The doctor didn't respond to Henry's offer, just gave him a knowing nod, and exited through the swinging door.

Hawkeye was beginning to realize how difficult it was to live in the 4077th when you were avoiding people. Especially when one of those people was your tent mate. From a distance, he looked through the netted walls of the Swamp, and saw Frank sitting at his desk in his bathrobe. No sign of Trapper. 

More to amuse himself than anything else, he entered the Swamp, and sat down on Frank's bed.

"Hi, Frank."

"Go can your head."

By now, Hawkeye was used to Frank's response to his salutation. It changed every time, and each new response was more absurd than the last. 

"Frank, what are you doing?"

"Lot you care. I'm writing my wife, if you must know."

"Ah. Frank, you are 10 of the most boring people I know."

Frank turned around to face Hawkeye in a huff, "well don't sit there talking to me. Why are you talking to me anyway? Don't you have more important things to do? Like Major Fromme?" Frank giggled at his attempted joke, but Hawkeye merely looked at him without emotion.

"Frank, if you say that one more time, I'm going to cut your legs off and give them to Radar as stilts."

Obviously aching to know why Hawkeye had been missing for half a day and not spoken to Trapper at breakfast this morning, Frank slowly turned to face him.

"Why so touchy this afternoon, huh? Did something BAD happen with Trapper yesterday?"

"Well, ya see, Milton wanted to pitch in the big game, but Sammy stepped in at the last minute, so Milton had to wait in the dugout for the WHOLE game."

Frank exhaled annoyingly, "don't you ever talk normal?"

"I've never tried."

"C'mon, buddy! What's up with you and Trapper? I wanna know!"

"Frank, as much as I value your confidentiality, I wouldn't tell you that for all the toilet paper in Korea. Clean or not."

Trapper entered the Swamp and sat down tiredly on his cot, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes that he had been fighting all day, and noticed that Hawkeye was sitting on Frank's bed.

"Long time no see." He started.

Hawkeye rose, obviously irritated.

"I got a patient with an abscess. I'm gonna go take a look at him." Without another word, Hawkeye exited.

There was a moment's silence in the tent, during which Trapper looked after Hawkeye, hung his head, and sighed in frustration. 

"So...what's going on with you guys?"

"Shut up, Frank."

For the second time that day, Hawkeye did not go where he had originally planned. He took a detour, and ended up in front of Margaret's tent. He knocked urgently.

"Who is it?"

"The doctor. I'm here to examine your chest."

Margaret got up and opened the door. She stared at Hawkeye angrily.

"Why can't you ever be civilized?"

Hawkeye didn't say anything to this comment, and instead stood in the doorway, speaking from there.

"I'm here to talk about Lucy."

Margaret's face softened into a look of concern. "What's the matter, Hawkeye?"

She offered him a chair, and he accepted.

"I know you're her best friend...I figured I should come talk to you about it. Because it's been plaguing me for the past 2 ½ days. I'm sure she told you about Trapper and her."

"Yes. She did."

" Right now I'm too angry to speak to either her or Trapper. But I haven't decided who I'm angry at: them or myself."

As Hawkeye spoke, his eye's got more intense, and he kept crossing and uncrossing his legs. Margaret could tell he was antsy and nervous. 

"I think I should be angry at them, because at least Trapper knew that I was really into her. But then that means that I can't be angry at her because SHE didn't know. And that makes me angry at MYSELF because I never told her!"

"Told her what?"

"Do I have to spit it out! Goddammit, I think I love her!"

Margaret sat in stunned silence. She had heard only 48 hours ago how Lucy loved Hawkeye. And all of a sudden, from that man, she heard the exact same thing. She responded to Hawkeye similarly.

"You...love her? But you've only known her for-"

"About a week, yeah. I know. I feel like an idiot. Don't remind me. Stranger things have happened, though."

He looked up at Margaret with pleading in his eyes.

"I only came to you because I know that you have her best interests at heart. And I feel trapped around here all of a sudden."

"I think you have to tell her. Not only for your own good, but because I'm pretty sure that she feels the same way."

"Then why would she sleep with Trapper?

"Come ON, Pierce. You're telling me that you haven't done stupid things when you were drunk? Need I remind you about Nurse Bigelow?"

"No, you need not." Hawkeye was clearing pondering something, He got up and started pacing around, "I've acted like such a jerk off to her, I'm not sure where to start. And how am I to know that that's what she really feels? I could be going insane. This could be infatuation. How am I to know, though? I guess I'll have to think of some way to approach her."

He was rambling a million miles a minute. Margaret sat him down on her cot, and stared at him with her hands on her hips. "You're getting nowhere by doing this. I have no idea what you just said. All I know is that when Lucy tells me something, she's not lying. She values a man who's straight with her. Your best bet is to go over there and tell her how you feel."

Hawkeye stood and went to the door, "Is it weird that I've never been nervous about approaching a woman before, but all of a sudden I feel like I'm going to pee my pants?"

"Talk to her. Otherwise you'll never live it down."

He smirked, "We're starting to sound a little melodramatic, my darling."

With that, he left Margaret, and went back to the Swamp to face his first demon. 


	13. Reconciliation

Trapper was waiting for him when he walked in

Trapper was waiting for him when he walked in.

"Hey." He said.

Hawkeye warily looked up. "Hey."

He walked over to the still and poured himself a martini, sitting down on his cot. Trapper was strumming casually on his ukulele, and glancing over at Hawkeye occasionally. 

"How was the kid with the abscess?"

"I took a detour and never got to him." 

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence, during which Trapper placed his instrument at the side of his bed and cleared his throat.

"So, how was it?" Hawkeye asked, the spite growing in him once again.

"How was what?"

"Lucy. Did she melt like putty in your hands? Was she tight? Did she scream your name? How fast did she make you-"

"Shut up, Hawkeye."

"SHUT UP?! ME shut up?" Hawkeye had found his reason to yell at Trapper, and he utilized in instantly, "I don't think you realized what's happened here, buster! YOU FUCKED HER. YOU KNEW HOW I FELT AND YOU FUCKED HER."

"Hawkeye, we gotta talk about this in a more civilized way."

"I'm talking! I'm talking! What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Right now you're yelling. Sit down, already."

Hawkeye planted himself firmly at the edge of Trapper's cot. He crossed his arms and attempted to stare Trapper down.

"Listen bud, we're letting this get between us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He spat back quickly and vehemently. 

Trapper was getting pissed. He was tired of Hawkeye dodging the signs, and he rose abruptly, pointing an angry finger at him.

"Listen pal, you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! You won't talk to me unless it's medical. Hell, you'll talk to FRANK before you talk to me! And all because some STUPID NURSE slept with me! We're letting a broad get in the way of our friendship! And you have the NERVE to ask me what I'm talkin' about! What are you, Schizoid?"

Trapper, having finished his angry monologue, sat down in a huff. This was followed by a long, pregnant pause. 

"Trap...I don't know why this is happening," Hawkeye started, a little warily.

"I'll tell you why it's happening, Hawk. It's happening because you got jealous."

"I admit it! It's true! I saw you guys in here..." he got up and started pacing around, running a shaking hand through his dark hair, "and I was hurt. I thought she was into me."

"You gotta understand that it was nothin'."

"Well, it didn't LOOK like 'nothin'' to me!" Hawkeye choked out, fighting back his anger.

"Hawkeye, she doesn't look at me like that."

"Like what?!"

"With those big blue eyes. The only time she even looked me dead on was when she was drunk and in my arms."

"Can you never repeat that sentence again while you're alive? You sound like you're out of a cheap novel."

The two of them were starting to calm down. They sat on their respective cots, and were letting each other finish their sentences.

"You haven't spoken to her yet. I think it's time you said something."

"And what's the difference? What do I say? 'Oh hi, Lucy. Remember how I walked in on you and my best buddy doing the horizontal tango? Well I just wanted to tell you that he doesn't love you, and you should consider me to be your rebound.' That's got a great ring to it, Trap."

"You don't get it, do you? How many one-night stands have you been in love with, and visa-versa? Hawkeye. You gotta be hearing this. She's NOT just another nurse. If she was just another nurse, you wouldn't be here with your nose in your boots. Hawk. She loves you."

"And how do you know THAT? She scream my name instead of yours?"

Trapper chose to ignore the comment, "and you love her. I may not be the brightest bulb in the shed, but I can tell when two people are into each other."

Having said what he needed to say, Trap poured himself a martini, donned his cowboy hat, and sat back on his cot. 

"You know, you're not the only one to say that to me today?" Hawkeye said, feeling at ease with Trapper again.

"Who said it first?"

"Margaret."

"Margaret?! You went to talk to MARGARET?"

"She's Lucy's best friend. I figured the closer I got to her, the better."

"Ah."

"Trap. I'm sorry."

"Me too, Hawk. We both overreacted a little."

"I can't tell ya how lonely these last 48 hours have been!" Hawkeye smiled, shaking Trapper's hand.

"I was feelin' it too. It was always us against them."

"Whoever the "they" are, we will always be "us"."

The guys smiled, and Hawkeye stood abruptly from his cot.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lucy," he said in a low voice.

"And today, Ladies and Gentlemen, Hawkeye Pierce has grown a pair!"


	14. A Level Head

**In the spirit of the holiday (for some of us), I thought I would finally indulge you in the tip of the Hawkeye/Lucy iceberg. **

**Enjoy :)**

She opened her door slowly. He stood in front of her, leaning against the doorframe, as was customary for him.

"Hi." She said, unable to pull her gaze away from his eyes, which, only a couple days ago had burned with a hatred she would not soon forget. He said nothing. Just looked. She stepped aside to let him into her tent. The two sat down, side by side on her cot, and having broken the gaze, were unable to re-establish it. They sat in silence for minutes.

Hawkeye shifted so he faced her profile. She continued to stare at the ground, too ashamed to even say sorry for her actions. He reached out a hand and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes shut, and she shuddered softly. He slid his fingers along her jawbone, and she lifted her head. She turned her body to face him, so they were sitting crosslegged on her bed.

He moved closer to her, assuming a kneeling position, and took her face in his hands. She rose up with him, and softly ran a hand down his arm.

"Lucy." He whispered her name, letting it fall from his lips slowly, "Lucy."

She moved towards him, so they were inches apart from each other.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured emotionally, "I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't-"

He silenced her with a kiss, pulling her to him fiercely, yet gently at the same time. Their lips met softly, over and over again. He reveled in the feeling of her velvety soft lips, and she in the depth of his passion. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she surrendered to him, letting herself be enveloped in his loving embrace. She nipped softly at his bottom lip, and he prodded her gently until she opened her mouth. She sighed, trembling from the rush she felt. He stopped the kiss for air, and the both of them were breathing heavily.

"Hawkeye, could this be anything like love?" she asked tearfully.

"I'm willing to find out." He muttered, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

They kissed again, lying down on her bed side by side, arms and legs entwined, bodies so close that no space was left between them.

"We are out of our minds." she added.

"And right into our hearts." He whispered against her lips, stroking her cheek with his hand, and letting it wander up into her long, soft, sweet-smelling hair. It smelled of roses. They kissed once more softly. He pulled her tightly against him, but still she wasn't close enough to satisfy him. She could never get close enough.

His head was swimming. He wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. The only sound he could hear was her soft breathing against his lips, and all he could feel was the rise and fall of her stomach. He wanted to explore every inch of her soft skin, and take his time while doing it.

"I want to make love to you." He mumbled into her forehead.

She gave a small sigh of content, holding his arms around her, and kissing his neck seductively. "I feel like I've been waiting years for you to say that."

She didn't know why, but he had always been familiar to her: like he had been right under her nose for the longest time, but she had never noticed.

"Not now, though."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the look in his eyes, which was a mixture of molten desire and the goofiness that was always lurking in him.

"And why not?"

"Because it needs to be absolutely perfect. Not like any of that fast stuff."

"Well then," she purred in his ear, and trailing kisses from the nape of his neck to part of his exposed collarbone, "until we're ready, I guess I can just undress you with my eyes."

He inhaled sharply as her tongue dipped into the groove of his neck, and he grabbed her by the wrists, pinning her down.

"Major, you're being very bad," He smirked, biting at the soft skin of her neck, "I may be forced to leave marks."

"Hawkeye..." she moaned. He looked up into her eyes.

"If you say my name like that again, I may have to take 5 cold showers a day for the next couple weeks."

She smiled down at him, stroking his dark hair.

"We have to go on duty soon. It might be best if we actually get some sleep."

"Can I stay with you?" he asked, once again fingering her delicate jawbone, fascinated by how beautifully sculpted her face was.

"Of course." She pulled on his arm, and he scooted up on the cot, lied down next to her, and encircled her in his arms. She felt warm and safe in this spot, like nothing could possibly harm her. Finally, a feeling of complete happiness washed over her, as all thoughts of the past few days were permanently flushed from her mind.

"Goodnight, Hawkeye. I love you." She said, kissing him tenderly. He held her in the embrace, reveling in her aura.

"Goodnight, Lucy. I love you too."


	15. All Work and No Play

"Radar, this is urgent business

"Radar, this is urgent business. I need your full and undivided attention...if such a thing is possible."

Hawkeye was sitting across from Radar, who's plate was piled high with chicken wings, something that looked like a river of spinach, and two slices of hard bread. Radar started chewing through his rubbery food at lightening fast speed, trying to cut back on the amount of time he spent eating.

"What is it? I can't get you a raise. I tried already."

"This is in exchange for letting you see all my nudist magazines."

"Shhhhh, not so loud. I don't want the nurses to hear!"

"Well, where do you think they think you learn all your tricks?"

"I don't have any tricks! Not those kinds, anyway." Radar looked warily up at Hawkeye, who was watching the younger boy suck the food from his plate at an alarming rate.

"Never mind that. Look. I need two passes to Tokyo for the weekend. There's a medical conference, and-"

"Say no more. Now what's the REAL reason?"

"Radar, why do you think I'm lying to you?"

"Because you're smiling funny."

"I always smile this way. I was born this way. Women have swooned over this face."

"I'll get the passes."

"Radar, you're the button in the cap of kindness!"

"But it's gonna cost ya."

"Anything."

"Four Joys of Nudity, and the latest medical journal."

"The one on the reproductive system...Radar, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were a sex addict!" With that, the taller one got up from the table, leaving behind a befuddled Radar, who shrugged, then called out after him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a sec, Hawk. Colonel Blake's gonna want to know what you're up to. What should I tell him."

"Tell him if he wants to know, he can ask me personally."

"On the level...why are you going to Tokyo? You just had R&R five weeks ago!"

"A buddy of mine is having a conference, and he specifically said he wants me to speak. And I need to bring along a nurse to assist."

"To assist you in speaking?"

"NO, Radar, to assist with the demonstration."

"And who is the lucky winner who gets to spend a weekend in the same room and bed as you?"

Hawkeye smiled the way he usually did when he was up to something.

"THAT is none of your business!"

And with that, he exited the tent.

* * *

Henry's Office.

"What do you MEAN he needs two passes to Tokyo?! We just gave the man a week of R&R!"

"I know sir, that's what I said sir, but he said something about a buddy a' his needing him to speak at a conference and needing a nurse to assist him!"

"Right...get Captain Pierce in here on the double."

Radar, who had completed the Colonel's sentence before he had, scurried out of the swinging doors and swept into the Post Op.

"The only thing Pierce needs a nurse to assist him with is to take off his fatigues." Henry mumbled to himself, walking over to the liquor cabinet, and pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"You wanted to see me, Henry?" Hawkeye breezed into the office wearing a white lab coat, "what's up?"

"I hear you need two passes for Tokyo."

"Yeah, a pal of mine wants me to speak at his lecture on, uh, spinal taps in combat zones."

"Oh, really? And WHO IS this pal of yours, and what if I wanted to speak to him on the phone?"

The color drained out of Hawkeye's face.

"Well, uh, his name is-uh, Pete Gransky. Works with the U.N. I'll get him on the phone for ya. Gimme a sec."

Hawkeye pushed his way through the doors, and out into Radar's hovel, where the corporeal was pressing a stethoscope to the walls.

"Radar, stop giving the wall a physical and help me out."

"Whaddya need."

"I need you to keep Henry in his office, and route a call out to Tokyo. But then re-route it right back here. Can ya do that?"

"Sure thing," he worked some quick magic with the wires, and soon had Sparky on the line, explaining what to do.

"Spark, you're gonna get a call from here in a second that's gonna say to be sent out to the U.N. in Tokyo, but I need you to patch it back to me, OK?"

"Sure thing, little bugger!" came the response.

Radar handed the phone over to Hawkeye, and then barged into Blake's office.

"Sir, Captain Gransky is on the line."

"Captain Gransky! This is Colonel Henry Blake, commander of the MASH 4077th." Henry started. Hawkeye, who was seated at Radar's desk, just next door, changed his voice.

"Why, hello there sir, what can I do for ya?" He spoke in a midwestern twang.

"A surgeon of mine, Benjamin Franklin Pierce-"

"Pierce! That ol' dirty rascal! I wanted him to come up and speak this weekend for me! He owes me a favor!"

"Oh! Then it is legitimate! You see, Captain, I'm sure you know that Pierce likes to pull a fast-one once in a while."

"You can bet your boots on that! But no, this time ol' Hawkeye is serious!"

"Alrighty, then, that's all I needed to know. Have a good day, and GOOM-bye."

As Henry hung up the phone, Hawkeye vaulted into the room.

"Did you speak to Gransky, Henry? Nice fella, huh?"

"Seems you were serious after all, Pierce. I'll get you those passes...if you'll answer me this. Who's the nurse that is uh, "assisting" you?"

"Major Fromme..."

"Weren't you not speaking to her a couple days ago?"

Hawkeye put on his best pity face, "yes sir. You see, that's what'll make us such a good team: all work and no play."

"Fine then. Dismissed."

* * *

Hawkeye left Henry's office, but he didn't return to Post Op. He needed to see her, and tell her what the plan was. He walked out into the brisk air, which had just started to be tainted with the chilly Korean autumn. He wanted her. He needed her. He made a beeline for the V.I.P. tent where he was sure to find her.

He didn't bother to knock, and he as glad he didn't. She was facing away from him, lying stomach down on the bed, with a book in her hands, and her legs up in the air, twirling around aimlessly. She heard him come in, but didn't acknowledge his presence until he had pressed his lips against the back of her neck. She moaned softly, and closed her eyes.

"Hawkeye..."

"Hello, beautiful," he mumbled into her soft skin, pushing her hair out of the way. She rolled onto her back, and pulled him onto the cot. He continued his assault of her neck.

"What are you up to so early in the morning?"

"I came to tell you that I scored two passes to Tokyo for this weekend."

She looked up into his eyes, "really?" she spoke softly, trying to mask her excitement.

"Mmmhmm." He mumbled, now kissing the nape of her neck, and moving to nuzzle her ear.

"Then that means-"

"Yup."

"Two whole days!!" She squealed, pulling him into a tight embrace, "Hawkeye...I've never been this excited to-"

"To fuck?" he murmured in her ear. His use of the somewhat crude word sent a shiver of desire down her spine, "well, that's good. Because I'm pretty excited about it myself. In fact...it's the only thing on my mind right now."

She felt herself grow wet between her legs, "the things I want to do to you." She whispered in his ear, "I've- I've never wanted to do to anyone else."

"I want to take my time on you, dearest. You deserve every moment of admiration." He kissed her softly and seductively, barely touching his lips to hers. He pressed his pelvis into hers, and she could feel his becoming hard through his clothing. "I love you, Luce. I hope you don't think that this is just a sexual thing. I really want to be with you. Not just for some weekend in Tokyo." He got off of her, and tried to subside his desires before he went back on duty. She sat up next to him, and kissed him gently.

"Go back to work...and dream of tomorrow."

"Luce. I love you."

"I love you too, Hawkeye."

They kissed once more as he rose from the cot, and exited slowly.


	16. You Give Me Fever

"Be good, Hawk. Don't steal five barstools like last time."

Trapper was leaning on the jeep, and speaking to Hawkeye, who was in his dress fatigues, and waiting with the engine idling, outside Lucy's tent. The two were once again, the Hawkeye and Trapper that everyone knew. The best of buddies, with no hard feelings towards each other. Hawk leaned back in the driver's seat, and smiled over at Trapper.

"When I say that being good is the last thing on my list, I hope you catch my drift."

"How's that workin' out, by the way? You guys hit the big 10 yet?"

"No. And we're not in a rush."

"Then I assume that the wine and condoms you bought were for someone else?"

Hawkeye pushed Trapper, who was laughing, and slapping his buddy on the back.

"Just sayin'!"

Lucy, carting a small suitcase, came outside, wearing her perfectly fitted dress uniform. She squinted up at the sun, then looked down at Hawkeye, giving him a small smile and a wave.

"She's adorable." Hawkeye spoke through his teeth to Trapper, who merely nodded, and passed him a package.

"A little gift for the two of you."

"Should I ask?"

"It's more exciting not to."

Lucy came over to the jeep, and tossed her luggage in the backseat.

"Hello, boys."

"Hello, Miss Lucy." Hawkeye spoke.

"We're supposed to hate each other until we're safely out of the compound," he added in an undertone.

"Oh-OH! I understand." She made her demeanor serious, and sharply saluted Trapper.

"Well, Captain, keep carrying on." Hawkeye spoke quickly, putting the engine in gear and speeding out of the dirt thruway. As they sped past, Radar followed them with his eyes squinting up at the sun, and with a tiny smirk on his face. Their secret was safe with him.

As they merged onto the main road that ran alongside the small outcroppings of houses, Lucy clasped Hawkeye's hand tightly. He smiled wide as he kept his eyes on the road. She looked up at him adoringly, admiring the kind expression that many people often missed. His face was well-used – even though he was a fairly young man, he had smile lines around the edges of his mouth. She laid herself against him, and his hand drifted around her shoulders, softly caressing her arm.

"Ya know, I don't think I've ever felt this safe with anyone else." She murmured against the rumble of the jeep.

He looked down at her nestled comfortably in the crook of his arm, and kissed her quickly on the lips, careful to avoid her eyes for fear of getting lost in the deep pools of blue.

"Well see, that's good, because I'm pretty sure you're the real thing."

She squeezed his arm in agreement, and beamed up at him.

"I wish this jeep could go faster."

With that, they settled into a comfortable silence, reveling in the warm weather and the peaceful atmosphere that was so rare.

* * *

Kimpo Air Base

"I can never understand what they're saying, so I usually just hope that they're headed towards Tokyo."

Lucy was curled up on the seat next to Hawkeye, with her head on his shoulder, and her sweater thrown over the two of them. As the plane took off from the Korean air base, she clamped down on his hand.

"I hate flying. I never used to be, but lately it makes me nervous."

Hawkeye kissed the top of her head reassuringly, then moved down to her lips.

"Don't you worry, pretty lady." He whispered against her lips, "I can make the time pass like that." He snapped his fingers softly in front of her eyes.

Her eyes were lidded slightly as she looked up into his blue ones. She found that she could barely take the force of their color, but there was a mysterious bond that didn't allow her to budge when faced with them.

He brushed his lips to hers again, pressing harder, and letting his hand wander to her thigh under the sweater. This touch raised gooseflesh all over her body.

"Hawkeye..." she whimpered.

"Shhhh." He responded, hiking her skirt up a little so he could graze his fingers along the skin of her thigh. He nuzzled her neck softly, biting her earlobe slightly. She brought her hands up and caressed the back of his head. She couldn't exactly place it, but he always had such a distinctive scent. Pleasant and soft, but sexy and thrilling at the same time. The nasal stimulation coupled with his gifted hands all over her thigh made her grow damp quickly between her legs, and it took much of her stamina to keep her breathing slow and guarded.

"Can I touch you?" He mumbled into her soft skin.

"Mmmmm...hmmmm." she barely choked out. With her permission, he crept his hand farther up her leg, until a finger was brushing against her silken panties. The close contact made him lightheaded, as all the blood rushed from his head downward. He slowly pulled aside her panties, and dipped a finger into her wet center.

She tried her best to silence her sharp intake of breath as he pushed his index finger inside her, and placed his thumb over the tiny nub of nerves of her womanhood. Course desire was pulsing through her veins, however, and she tightened her grip on his hair, as he smirked into her neck.

As he started to move his thumb around, it became clear to her that Hawkeye Pierce was no ordinary lover. He knew how to touch a woman. Most guys she had been with had gone to town, trying to get her to orgasm, and in the process, almost make her bleed from such intense force and speed. However, Hawkeye's touch was so miniscule that she cold barely feel it. Yet, with every soft brush of the pad of his thumb, she felt herself involuntarily balk against him. Her hand wandered to the front of his pants, where she found him solid with desire, however, with his free hand, he pulled her hand from it's place.

"This isn't about me right now." He purred in her ear, starting to flick his finger faster over her clitoris, "God, you're beautiful when you blush." He smirked down at her, wanted to see her face when he brought her to that 15-second heaven.

"Hawkeye..." she whispered urgently, "I'm gonna-"

"OK, honey." He whispered back, speeding up his movements, and adding another finger inside her. He reveled at how tight she was around him. The two of them looked at each other, as he paused before bringing her to the climax that was inevitably close.

"Go." She hummed, grabbing his face in her hands, and pulling his lips to hers. It only took two more strokes for it to hit her like a lightening bolt. She moaned into his mouth as silently as possible, clenching her thighs around his hand, and kissing him deeply. He supported her back as she rode out her orgasm.

Her body suddenly relaxed, and she fell back against the wall of the plane, her fingers twisted in his dark hair. He kissed her forehead, and pulled his fingers out from within her. She cuddled up close to him, still feeling the aftershocks of her magnanimous climax.

"That was amazing." She said, as he encircled her in his arms once again.

"It's a good thing we're two of the 6 people on this flight." He smiled, looking down at her, "and guess what? We only have...5 minutes left of the plane ride!"

"Time DOES fly in your arms, doesn't it?" She giggled.

He stroked her long dark hair, cupping her rosy face in his hand.

"I hope time stands still tonight."

Biting her lip excitedly, she laid against him, as the two of them waited out the remaining three minutes.


	17. Ben and Lucy

**It's finally here, folks! Enjoy! :)**

"What a view!" Lucy exclaimed, as she stood in front of the large window of their hotel room. The night time Tokyo was lit up by beautiful lights, and in the background could be heard the gentle strums of a shamisen. "I always love coming here."

Hawkeye, who had finished unpacking, sidled up behind her and slipped his hands around her hips, gently nuzzling her hair. "I think that this is my favorite time so far." He murmured, as he kissed down her neck and onto her shoulder. She moaned softly, putting her arms behind her and wrapping them around his neck. He pulled her butt into his crotch, gently grinding his pelvis against hers to alert her of his desire. His hands traveled up to the front of her khaki dress shirt, with the intent of unbuttoning it.

"Wait a minute, mister. Let me get ready, first!" She giggled, breaking from his hold, grabbing her small bag, and heading into the bathroom.

Hawkeye smiled after her, running a hand through his black hair, and kicked off his shoes. He went over to the suitcase, and pulled out the bottle of wine he had acquired earlier in the week. Through some underhanded deals, he had won it in a poker game. He glanced in the direction of the bathroom, wishing he could see through walls, and uncorked the bottle. Grabbing two glasses from the mini-bar, he poured a good amount into each one, and was corking it again just as Lucy finished in the bathroom.

She was a vision. She had a light blue satin robe on, and her dark hair was down, spun into luscious, loose curls.

Hawkeye placed the bottle down on the nightstand, and made his way over to her, not waiting a moment to kiss her deeply, and pull her close to him again. She melted against him, pulling at his shirt impatiently. He broke the kiss, and looked fiercely into her eyes. She gazed up at him, her once sapphire eyes now a deep cobalt, dark with desire. He grasped one of her hands in his, and led her over to the bed, where the two of them laid down, him on his side, and her on her back.

"Lucy, I-"

"Shhhh." She whispered, pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't say a word."

She pulled him on top of her, and he gladly began kissing her again. Her lips were plump and delicious; they tasted of honey. His tongue probed into her mouth, where it began to twirl around hers, battling with it, and stroking it. When he surfaced, they were both breathing deeply, and he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, with Lucy aiding him. She slipped her hands around his torso, and discarded the beastly thing on the floor, reveling silently in his gloriously shaped body.

She smiled devilishly up at him, and untied her robe. Hawkeye was delighted to find her wearing the skimpiest ensemble of lingerie imaginable. Her bra and panties were purely black lace.

He felt himself grow harder while gazing upon her, and feeling the need to explore her, moved his lips to her collarbone.

"Hawkeye..." she moaned deeply and sexily as he spun his tongue around her bust, kissing and licking every inch he unearthed. His hands traveled up to cup her breasts, and he smiled as she softly moaned. Looking up at her, he smiled devilishly as he reached around to unclasp the black lacy cover-up.

It fell away in his hands, and he reveled in how perfect she was. He had longed to touch her for so long, and as he began to caress her naked breasts, he could not help but emit a tiny moan of excitement. She could barely contain her want as he began to tease her nipples with the lightest touch of his fingertips.

"We're forgetting about the wine." She murmured.

"Screw the wine." He growled into her skin as he began to kiss down her cleavage.

"I can agree with that," she laughed softly, but could barely finish her sentence as his hot, wet mouth circled around one of her nipples. He dwelled there for only a moment before continuing down the ample mound of flesh, dipping once again into the seductive area between her breasts and giving her other nipple the same treatment.

"Oh, God."

"Don't take my name in vain." He spoke against her.

She ran her long fingers through his silky hair, before grasping his shoulders, signaling him to stop. He looked up into her eyes, and sat up into a kneeling position on the bed. She ran her graceful hands down his torso, and to his belt buckle, which was now slung low on his hips. She too perched on her knees, and kissing him, undid his belt and slowly slid his pants down over his erection. He assaulted her neck as she ran a fingertip over the front of his boxers, which made him shudder in pleasure. Seeing that the contact had further excited him, she pressed her pelvis against his, and, hooking her fingers inside his boxers, slid them down his legs. He hastily kicked both items of clothing off onto the floor, which gave her time to revel in his manhood, which was large and stiff with desire.

"That looks uncomfortable," she purred in his ear, "let me make it feel better, babe." He did not object as she pushed him down onto the soft bedding, and straddled his legs. Making herself level with him, she softly kissed the tip of his manhood. He groaned loudly, and fell back into the pillow. He couldn't take it. He couldn't look into her eyes. If he did, he surely wouldn't last.

"Ben, look at me...please?"

He warily opened his eyes to see her big blue ones boring into his skull. As he kept her gaze, she slowly lowered her mouth around his member, licking him with her tongue as she went.

"Oh WOW, Lucy..." he growled as her hot mouth circled him tightly. It wasn't long, however, before she took her mouth off, and replaced it with her tongue, licking up and down the shaft slowly and enticingly, paying special attention to areas she knew would test his limit. He moaned as she stroked the rest of him with her free hand, and simultaneously manipulated him with her mouth.

"Lucy, if you don't stop, I'm gonna come right now." He breathed heavily, pulling her slowly off his penis, "And I really would rather that be saved for later."

She nodded in agreement and added, "besides...you still need to undress me."

She crawled up towards the pillowcase, half naked, and Hawkeye, who was already aroused to the point of no return, had to work extra hard to keep his cool. He brought his hands up to her hips, and pulled her panties down her long legs, throwing them on the ground with the rest of his clothing.

He could smell her scent, and the perfume of it drifted into his nostrils, toying with his emotions. He needed her soon, otherwise, his conscience told him, bad things would happen. He was at the base of her legs now, and gently began his ascent up her glorious calf, kissing the shaved skin, and taking the limb in his arms, making love to it, in a way.

"Please..." she murmured, so softly he could barely hear it, but he smirked as he kissed her knee, and caressed behind it to elicit the sounds only a woman could make. As he came up between her legs, he spread them wider, now kissing the inner parts of her thighs, and licking tiny circles on them. Her moans were growing louder now, as she sensed his skilled mouth nearing her wet, needy center. She could only imagine what his tongue would feel like on her if his fingers were as skilled as they were. He made his way over to her womanhood, and ever so gently grazed his tongue over her clitoris. Her entire body rocked with pleasure as she called out his name. He couldn't help but smile, and pressed his tongue harder against her trigger, stroking the entire area now with his long tongue. She reached down to grasp his hand, and he complied as he began to move his tongue faster over her wet slit, dipping it occasionally into her tight center, all the while stroking her smooth thigh with his available hand. She began to move against him, mimicking the actions of lovemaking as he brought her closer and closer to sweet ecstasy.

"Hawkeye, better stop now." She groaned in pleasure, As she delicately ran her graceful hands through the forest of his hair. He looked up from his place between her legs, kissing the soft flesh one last time, and climbing up to take her flushed face in his hands.

"You're really beautiful, Lucy." He smiled against her lips, delighting in the feeling of her soft, warm skin lighting his body on fire. She shuddered as she felt his tight muscles rippling with anticipation, and his hardness pressing into her belly.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Captain..." she purred, spreading her legs, and running her hands down his arms which were encircling her hips "I wonder if you could show me the extent of yourself?"

He slipped his hands down to her legs, and pulled them up around his body.

"Ben-" She gasped, as she felt him reach down to his hard member and guide it up to her entrance. Grabbing his face in her hands, she was instantly lost in his deep, crystalline eyes, "this is really it, isn't it?"

"I'm happy to say it is, Luce." He looked lustily back at her, before adding, "and I love it when you call me that."

Dipping his mouth to her lips, he kissed her deeply, and biting her lower lip ever so gently. Using his hand, he guided his manhood into her, only a little at first, watching her reaction. She threw her head back, and sank her fingers into his back. "Ben." He couldn't believe how her body formed so tightly around his, and how it set him ablaze with feelings he'd never felt before.

"It's OK, honey...It's OK." He comforted her, and pushed further into her, immersing himself completely in her womanhood, and, unable to contain himself, he let out a deep and primal groan of satisfaction. Her body buckled from the pleasure and pain of him, and it took her a few moments to realize that hot tears were streaming down the sides of her face.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered, using his fingertips to brush away her tears, and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, Ben...quite the opposite." She choked out, pulling his face to hers, and ravaging his mouth with hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Luce." He mumbled into her lips, as he began to thrust slowly in and out of her. He still could not get used to her tightness, unable to believe that they fit so perfectly.

He felt like solid fire within her, burning her up inside. With every thrust of his pelvis, she became awash with a wildfire of pleasure, emitting muted, high-pitched moans of delight.

"Faster, please!" She growled in his ear, now raking her nails down his back as he grabbed her pert ass in his hands to bury himself deeper within her. Already delirious with passion, he began to feel lightheaded as he inhaled the thick seductive scent of sex and heat. He sped up his movements, hearing the sound of their bodies connecting with every thrust and every grind.

"Fuck, Lucy!" He yelled in bliss, as he felt the beginning of the end stirring within the pit of his abdomen. She moved seamlessly against him, grabbing great fistfuls of the sheets and arching her back. Her face, contorted with need, was flushed with pink, a sight that Hawkeye could never get enough of.

It came to a point where their bodies, so thickly coated with sweat, were sliding against each other. Lucy, spreading her legs even further apart, began to breathe heavily and irregularly.

"Ben, I'm so close-" she moaned loudly, feeling the beginnings of the storm in her womb.

"Me too." He responded in much the same way.

"Go faster, baby." She pleaded. He didn't need much more encouragement. As he began to pound into her with long strokes, he knew that he was mere seconds away from his release. However, Lucy, who's orgasm had been stewing in her for the past five minutes, could barely move as she felt herself coming to the climax.

"Ben...Ben...I'm-OH GOD!" She screamed in pure and unbridled ecstasy as her release hit her full force. Less than a millisecond after hers began, Hawkeye lost control, and with a forceful, and equally loud moan, he felt himself spilling into her. He yelled her name in sweet, unmatched pleasure as his hot seed shot deep within her womb. He grabbed her, kissing her hard as his movements once against sped up, until they both could move no more, and their bodies were twitching with aftershocks.

He collapsed heavily on top of her, and she encircled him with her arms as she still pulsed around his softening member. Nothing could be heard in the room now, save for the heavy breathing of the two exhausted lovers, and the now regular rhythms of their hearts. He looked down at her, and she smiled up at him, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. He pulled out of her slowly, and moved to the pillow next to her. They lay on their sides, merely looking at each other, breathing the same air, as he pulled her close to him.

"Lucy, I'm going to ask you a very personal question. And promise you won't laugh."

"Ask away." She smiled up at him, clasping her hand in his.

"He looked down at her, snuggled up close to his chest, and took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
